


we can have it all

by softintelligence



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softintelligence/pseuds/softintelligence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasamatsu takes Kise out for a very special dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we can have it all

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diarahan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diarahan/gifts).



“Ah, that guy’s here again.”

Kise looked over at his assistant, and then over in the corner, where Kasamatsu was standing, his back completely straight. A scarf was wrapped around his neck, covering the lower half of his face. He wore a suit that clearly wasn’t tailored; his sleeves were a bit too long, the pant legs a bit too short. Kise sighed. Every time he’d offered to Kasamatsu a new suit, Kasamatsu had snorted and denied him. 

Kise waved at Kasamatsu, and Kasamatsu nodded in his general direction. Kise held up five fingers and Kasamatsu just turned away and pulled out his phone.

Five minutes later, Kise sauntered over to Kasamatsu and threw his arms around Kasamatsu’s neck. “Kasamachiiiii,” Kise said, laughing when Kasamatsu made a disgruntled face but wrapped his arms around his waist anyway. 

“Hi, stupid,” Kasamatsu mumbled, and pressed his lips to Kise’s forehead. “Almost done with work?”

“Yup yup.” Kise kissed Kasamatsu on the cheek and pulled away. “Just a few more shoots. Did you get out of work early?”

“Yeah,” Kasamatsu said. 

Kise smiled and Kasamatsu looked at him. Kise felt his face turn a little red underneath Kasamatsu’s intense gaze. Even though they had spent all this time together, since high school, through university, through Kasamatsu’s first and second job, Kasamatsu never once looked at him without that look, so intense and focused--moreso than any camera Kise had ever looked into. 

“What do you want to do after?” Kise asked, looking away. He played with the end of Kasamatsu’s scarf and Kasamatsu stopped him, taking his hand in his and squeezing Kise’s hand tightly. 

“Let’s go get dinner,” Kasamatsu said. “Get back to work, freshman.”

Kise laughed. “I’m not a freshman anymore,” he said, and then, “Senpai.” Kise ran back to the dressing chair, where the attendants started re-doing his make-up and presenting him with his new outfits.

The shoot took a lot less time than usual. The photographer was encouraging him, and just being able to see Kasamatsu, watching him from across the room, his hands in his pockets, eased smiles and smoldering looks onto Kise’s face. 

“That was great,” the photographer said. “Get that guy to come more often.”

Kise laughed. “Sorry,” he said, “he’s more interested in his job.”

Kise changed into his regular clothes, a pair of white pants, a black and white striped shirt, and a yellow jacket. Next to Kasamatsu, Kise felt a little juvenile, but Kasamatsu reached out and took his hand away, clutching it tightly. His lips were pressed into a tight, unhappy line.

“What’s wrong, Kasamacchi?” Kise asked.

“Nothing,” Kasamatsu said, but his eyes were narrowed. “Let’s just go, Kise.” 

When they got into Kasamatsu’s car, Kasamatsu sighed heavily. “Sorry,” he said. “Some of the people in there kept looking at us. I guess … I’m still not used to it.”

“That’s okay.” Kise reached across the gearshift and touched Kasamatsu’s hand. “Where do you want to go eat?”

“You’ll see.”

“So sneaky,” Kise said. 

“Ryouta,” Kasamatsu said, and Kise could see Kasamatsu’s blush. Ah, well. Some things, Kasamatsu would never get used to. He was too old-fashioned, in certain ways. First names were no exception. They were a private matter, just for the two of them. “Just humor me for today. I don’t feel like kicking your ass.”

Kise raised his eyebrows. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Kasamatsu said. “I’m fine.” But his hand was shaking a little when he held Kise’s hand.

The restaurant was nice, if expensive. American. A treat that Kasamatsu usually didn’t indulge in. Kasamatsu usually made food at home, and Kise would come over on the weekends and sleep. Sometimes, if he wasn’t busy, he would come over on the weekdays, too. 

Kasamatsu ordered them both steaks and expensive wine. Kise frowned. “Are you sure?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Kasamatsu said. “It’s fine.” He tapped his fingers on the table, and underneath the table Kise felt Kasamatsu touch the tips of their feet together. 

“How was work?” Kise asked.

“Fine,” Kasamatsu said. “The finances are a bit of a mess right now. Someone in the marketing department made a bit of a mess.” He sighed. “We’re working on it since the quarter’s ending soon.” 

Kise frowned and reached across the table, his fingers inching across the cloth. Kasamatsu wrapped his index finger around Kise’s. “I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Kise said. “You’re the best financial manager ever.”

Kasamatsu laughed, that nervous, quick laugh, and then he raised Kise’s hand and kissed the joints of his fingers. “You don’t know the first thing about finance, Ryouta.” 

“I know you’re the best,” Kise said, wrapping his fingers more tightly around Kasamatsu’s. “You’re the best everything.”

Kasamatsu’s smile was weak. 

“Don’t worry,” Kise said. “You’re going to do great.”

The steak came out, and they separated. Kise started cutting his steak with a knife and fork. Kasamatsu was using chopsticks and a knife. “Your life would be easier if you used a fork,” Kise said. “Don’t be so silly.”

“Forks are useless,” Kasamatsu muttered bitterly. “You hang around with Americans too much.”

Kise laughed and held a piece of meat out to Kasamatsu on his fork. Kasamatsu bit into it, his teeth clinking against the metal of the fork.

“You’re so cute, Yukio,” Kise said, smiling.

Kasamatsu snorted, but the tips of his ears were turning pink.

“So what’s the occasion?” Kise asked. “Stress-relief?”

“Ah,” Kasamatsu said. “Well. Something like that.” He swallowed a particularly large piece of steak, chewing it for a long, long time. “I have something to tell you.”

“Eh?” Kise tilted his head.

Kasamatsu cleared his throat and took a long drink of his wine. “About work.”

Kise waited.

“I got a promotion,” Kasamatsu said.

Kise nearly jumped out of seat in his excitement. “Congratulations!” he said, grinning. “Now we can eat out more, eh? More steaks?”

Kasamatsu nodded, slowly. “That’s not what I had in mind,” he said. “I mean.” He cleared his throat. “I’ve been saving money. A lot of money.”

Kise smiled, but he didn’t know what to say. “Ah?”

“Well,” Kasamatsu said. “I was thinking. I have enough for a down payment on a house.”

Kise’s smile fell. He stared at Kasamatsu. “Eh?”

Kasamatsu scratched his neck and stabbed a piece of his steak and chewed it ferociously. “A house,” he said. “I could buy a house. And, you know. You could live there.” He coughed and picked up his glass of wine, drinking the rest of it. “With me.”

Kise kept staring. “Yukio...”

“I mean,” Kasamatsu said. “If you don’t want to. Then that’s fine. I just thought, you know, it’s been a while, and this would be more comfortable, if you’re living in the same place as me. So we don’t have to commute all the time to see each other.” He gritted his teeth and then he took another bite of steak. “Plus, it’ll be cheaper.”

Kise stared at his half-eaten steak and took his first sip of wine. “I,” he said. “Wow.” 

Kasamatsu cleared his throat. “Like I said, if you want to live alone, then that’s fine.” 

“No, it’s just--” Kise laughed. “It’s like you’re proposing to me, Yukio!”

Kasamatsu’s ears flushed completely red. He hunched over in his seat. “Ryouta,” he said.

Kise stopped laughing. 

Kasamatsu put one hand in his pocket and pushed a small, velvet box across the table. “You don’t have to wear it,” he said. “It’s not legal in Japan. But still.”

“Wow,” Kise said. “Wow.”

Kise put his hand over Kasamatsu’s. “Yukio,” he said. 

“Ryouta,” Kasamatsu said, and he looked up at Kise through his bangs.

Kise laughed, brightly, and Kasamatsu’s mouth twisted into a small smile. “Yukio,” he said, again, and squeezed the top of Kasamatsu’s hand, “please take care of me.”

“Yeah, of course,” Kasamatsu mumbled. “Isn’t that what I’ve been doing all these years?”

“Will you come to my photoshoots everyday?” 

“I’ll wait for you at home instead,” Kasamatsu said.

Kise blushed, stared at his steak, and thought about opening the door to a house, hearing Kasamatsu’s voice float through the house-- _Ryouta, welcome home._

**Author's Note:**

> Kise and Kasamatsu ate steak in another story I wrote, called senpai's treat. Sorry! It's because I really like steak, heh heh heh...


End file.
